1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to superabsorbent polymers (SAPs) containing odor-controlling compounds. The odor-controlling SAPs can be incorporated into articles, such as bandages, diapers, sanitary napkins, and other disposable paper products, where the odor-controlling compounds act to reduce and/or eliminate malodors.